The development of the Micro Electro Mechanical System (MEMS) was beginning on the year 1990, which integrates multiple areas technologies, including the mechanism, electronics, optoelectronics, material, control, and chemical. Accordingly, the MEMS can be applied to miniaturize the product, and further improve the performance, reliability, quality and value added of the product, as well as, reduce the manufacturing cost and power consumption, for being convenient with the manufacturing and human life.
The micro hot embossing process is one of the areas of the MEMS technology, used for replicating the micro structure. The size unit of the micro structure is around nm to μm, and is able to be used as component directly or applied on other process.
Regarding to the micro hot embossing process, a mold is placed with a top pressing plate, and a plastic material used for hot embossing is placed with a bottom pressing plate, wherein these two pressing plates are regarded as heating/cooling devices for heating and cooling the plastic material. Therefore, while the plastic material will be hot embossed, the top pressing plate and the bottom pressing plate will be heated to the temperature higher than the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the plastic material. In the meantime, a driver will drive the top pressing plate and/or the bottom pressing plate to press on the mold and the plastic material. Accordingly, since the temperature of the plastic material is higher than the Tg thereof, the plastic material will become mobile, and further be full of the cavity of the mold and plasticized. Thereafter, the top pressing plate and the bottom pressing plate will be cooled to the temperature that is lower than the Tg of the plastic material after a determined imprint period. As long as the plastic material has getting solidified, and then the mold will be removed for having the product.